How to Save a Life
by Laurenluvsu03
Summary: Wendy struggles to save Stan from himself and keep him alive after a suicide attempt. Rating for language, sexual themes and violence/gore


**Wendy Testaburger**

Wendy Testaburger ran to her boyfriend's house with a sick, heavy feeling of dread in her stomach. _Please, please be okay, _she begged silently, _please don't do anything stupid... _

But she knew this plea was most likely futile. Whenever Stan sent those cryptic texts like the ones she had received not fifteen minutes ago, nothing good ever happened. He was most likely depressed, drunk and unable to get off of the floor. Or worse. _Please, God, don't be worse,_ she prayed.

She burst through the unlocked door, calling Stan's name. It worried her even more that Randy and Sharon weren't home. Free reign is never something you should give to Stanley Marsh.

When he didn't answer her call, she ran as fast as she could through the house, throwing doors open when she came to them. Finally, she walked into the bathroom and caught sight of the nightmare that she had begged not to be true.

_No._

**Stan Marsh**

Stan laid on the bathroom floor, half-conscious, in a crimson-colored pool, surrounded by broken shards of glass and several empty bottles of assorted alcohols. His wrists and forearms burned furiously along the open wounds that were there - his body angry at him for its current state of disrepair. That's what the alcohol was for though, he had thought at the time, it would make everything hurt less.

Turns out it made everything hurt more. That was why he was in this situation to begin with, though, wasn't it? But whatever, it didn't matter. The pain didn't bother him that much. What did bother him was how lightheaded he felt - how dim everything seemed...

Suddenly, a familiar voice broke through his thoughts in the form of a horrified scream.

_Wendy._

The last thing he wanted was for her to see him like this. He'd told her not to come. Why couldn't she just listen for once?

He heard her choke, "Oh my God, Stan," as she collapsed to her knees beside him. Her voice sounded like an echo down a long hallway.

Was she crying? He strained to focus his eyes, but no matter how hard he tried, they were too dim and blurry. "I told you not t-"

"Shut the fuck up, you selfish bastard!" she screamed through a thick, tearful voice. "Keep your eyes open and stay alive."

**Wendy Testaburger**

With tears streaming down her face, Wendy opened the cabinet next to her and pulled out a stack of bath towels. As she wrapped them around Stan's deeply slashed, bloody forearms, she noticed his eyes rolling around and fluttering.

She was losing him.

Her heart rate quickened in fury, and she slapped him as hard as she could across the face. "DON'T YOU FUCKING DIE ON ME STAN MARSH," she sobbed.

He croaked out an apology and an "I love you" and weakly grabbed her hand, which only made her cry harder. She pulled his heavy, limp body into her arms and held him.

Brushing the hair out of his face and fighting to keep her voice steady, she spoke right into his unfocused blue eyes, "Listen to me, baby. I love you. You are going to be okay. I swear to God, I'll get you out of this. Just please, please hold on. If you don't value your life enough to do it for yourself, then do it for me. Please. I love you so much."

She pulled her phone out of her pocket and dialed those three numbers, praying to God that he wasn't even beyond their help.

_If he was gone..._

She couldn't afford to think like that right now. She had to believe he was going to make it.

When the operator picked up, Wendy strained to talk in a clear voice, which was hard when she was absolutely, completely hysterical. "My boyf- the fucking love of my life is dying in my arms please help me," she cried before choking out the address. "Please hurry," she begged before hanging up.

"Wendy."

She bit her lip, "Yeah, Stan? What is it baby?"

"Please don't be upset. I wanted this."

Her heart dropped to her feet, "Don't you dare fucking say that. Don't you fucking dare."

"It's true, though."

She was silent for a few seconds before the rush of anger surged through her. "So you did something like this, because YOU wanted it, huh? Guess you don't give a shit how anyone around you feels. Did you ever, for a second, think about your parents when you decided to do something like this? Or Shelley? Or Kyle?! What about me, huh? Do you know how fucking _ruined_ I would be without you? Or do you just not care?!"

He didn't respond to her anger. All he did was quietly murmur, "I love you, Wendy."


End file.
